


[Podfic] Beware of Wagging Dogs

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Ears, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sneaky Kakashi, Tails, smart iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Pre-Shippuden/timeskip. Kakashi gets caught in teenage cross-fire.[Podfic Version | original story by samsarapine]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Beware of Wagging Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beware of Wagging Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874854) by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine). 



> Podficced under blanket permission kindly offered by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine)! Thank you~

  
**Beware of Wagging Dogs**  
Written by samsarapine, read by Kalira.  
Length: 13 minutes, 42 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/beware-of-wagging-dogs-samsarapine-podfic-by-kalira/Beware%20of%20Wagging%20Dogs%20-%20samsarapine.mp3)


End file.
